Honnoji
by shadowtune
Summary: A series of one-shots all relating to Honnoji.  Chapter 2:  Magoichi has one shot to avenge his men and put an end to Nobunaga.
1. Chapter 1

Noh flicked her hand upward, her long metallic claws slashing a pathetic solders throat. He toppled over and blood gushed down her claws, hands and dress.

Noh smiled. Fire raged all around her, burning the great temple of Honnoji.

Warm blood pooled around her feet, splattering her dress crimson red.

More solders ran, screaming their own blood rage. Almost pitiful, that Noh would have to kill them. Once charged with a spear extended, he attempted to ram her through. A sad attempt as his spear rams into the scorched wall behind her.

Noh's smile twisted deeper. A small jerk of her arm is all it takes to sink her claws into the stomachs. A twist of her of the wrist is all it takes to end his life. Pitiful.

With small steps she approaches the remanning solders. A swipe here, a lunge there is all it takes to make them all fall, blood running from their bodies. The only remaining solder paled and run.

Noh left the dead bodies to be consumed by the raging flames. The fire's heat burned her feet as she walked steadily out of the smoked filled room.

Her husband's betrayer had already entered the violent flames. It would not do to leave Mitsuhide unchallenged by her.

Nobunaga had wanted this. This rebellion. Her love had expected it, if Mitsuhide had not ridden against him, he would have been highly disappointed. He wanted to see what Mitsuhide could do, if he were not bound by loyalty.

This was the result of Nobunaga's desire. Honnoji was burning, and Mitsuhide had come intent on Nobunaga's destruction.

Noh could not deny her love anything, he was everything to her. But Mitsuhide would not get to Nobunaga without defeating her first.

She cut her way through the smoke.

There were few remaining Oda solders left anymore, they had all been slain by Akechi blades.

A flash of katana cutting thew the wreckage of rooms finally let her see her quarry. Mitsuhide Akechi.

She smiled almost viciously, now. He who had taken so much of Nobunaga's time and thought.

Mitsuhide broke through an impending wall and saw her. With her there he faltered for just a moment.

One faltering moment in which to strike in. She charged at him, flinging her claws at his vulnerable flesh.

Training caused him to snap up his katana to parry. He blocked most of the flurry of metal but not enough to spare his arms from the bite of her claws.

Blood oozed from the wound on his wrist.

He raised his katana, readying to strike back. "I am sorry, lady Noh" He said before he brought his katana down in an attempt to win quickly.

The katana soared down, Noh barley had the time to swing her claws up trapping sword in claw. "He wanted this you know, Mitsuhide," She spoke almost but not quite conversationally.

He skimmed the katana down the claw, cutting deeply into her hand. Then straighter his entire arm striking his katana into her shoulder.

"Yes, he was tired of this conquest. He wanted more, not the stagnation that was happening to this land. Be honored that he wished and chose you to be the one," Her words came out slightly insanely as she knew this would be over shortly. Over by her defeat.

Mitsuhide himself said nothing but his eyes told the story of his doubts. He wrenched his katana back out of her shoulder .

"Do not have any doubts. That will not serve Nobunaga."

A few more blows were exchanged before he hit the last blow. A clean cut across her chest. Noh staggered for a second before falling on the charred pillar.

"I have no doubts," Mitsuhide said, but his words tinged with sadness and regret.

Noh laughed her low, dangerous laugh. "Then go see if you can defeat my husband"

Mitsuhide left, running to defeat Nobunaga Oda.

Noh rubbed her hand against bleeding chest. It would not be long now. She continued to laugh as she remembered when she had promised to Nobunaga that she would go to the fires of hell with him. Her word would be proven now.

This was the fires of hell in which she would die. She frowned thoughtfully as she wondered if Nobunaga would leave hell without her. Her lip twisted up, unlikely that he would leave.

Nobunaga wanted the world to continue, he did not plan to leave this hells.

Noh slid down the pillar. Clattering against the floor, She watched as the ceiling collapsed. Noh's eyes closed in acceptance.

The fires of Honnoji consumed her lifeless body.


	2. Chapter 2

This is just a really short piece about Magoichi assassinating Nobunaga.

Hope you like it, and review.

* * *

His breath came out in ragged pauses, as he hoisted himself onto the burning buildings. After all the death, and all of the destruction reigned down upon by the uprising of the demon king, he would pay.

Magoichi positioned himself on top the temples smooth ceiling. The rifle his calloused hands clung to tightly was brought out. One shot. Magoichi Saika had one shot to avenge his slaughtered men or to miss and leave their souls restless. He loaded the rifle.

Below Nobunaga fought a duel with his traitorous retainer, Mitsuhide Akechi. Good, that would give Magoichi an opening. He positioned the gun's barrel accordingly.

He had to do this. The demon king had mercilessly oversaw the annihilation of surrendered peasant troops. Nobunaga was not fit to live, if he could order that. He aimed at Nobunaga's chest. Let this be over when the trigger was pressed.

What good would this do? What would he accomplish with that one shot? _I'll end Nobunaga and his ways._ Would that change anything? Japan was weak and ready to be taken over by anyone with power. If Nobunaga died here, nothing would change, another man would come and spread his ruthless desire for domination. _I'll deal with then. When it happens. Nobunaga deserves to die. _

Magoichi set his jaw determinedly. He had several reasons to take this shot. All he had to do now was pull the trigger and let thing happen. The muscles in his finger tightened as he pulled them back, it was time. Time for the end of Nobunaga Oda. One shot.

No more hesitation, and no more time to lose. Whatever would happen, he would let happen. He pulled the trigger, and a bullet shot out speeding across the burning fields.

Nobunaga Oda was at an end. Magoichi could not turn back.


End file.
